A New Undertaking
by UnsaidFreedom
Summary: In the midst of war, people begun to disappear from the face of the Elemental Nations. The alliance's numbers being endangered leaves even the civilians to fight for their lives. As Madara's plan proceeds without warning, the Great Prophecy changes with a new appearance of champions. Yet are they are ready to face their past?
1. The Power of 3

**Hello everyone! UnsaidFreedoom here! Welcome to my first attempt of crossover, much less an actual fanfic. Let's hope that I can keep this ball rolling and actually stay committed. And before you all assault me down with when the Naruto characters are joining this fanfiction. You'll just have to wait and see C: **

** I have quite few plans up my sleeves so please stick around for a good amount of chapters to actually see them appear. So let's get this started!**

**Disclaimer: Like many other fanfic authors have said, all rights of Naruto and Percy Jackson are to their amazing and respected authors:**

**Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan.**

_Chapter One_

Camp Halfblood, home to the several offsprings of the Greek Gods, Olympians, and mythical creatures. Training each battle-instinctive child that they could gathered, but that was the unfortunate part of these demigods. Low-risk life rate was an unsaid prophecy amongst the crowd. An unchangeable job of fighting against reappearing monsters and serving the Gods without question.

This was the complicated truth of the adolescents, each one of them were the breaking supports of the mortal and mythical world. Trapped between the already straining responsibilities of their growing youth and burdening servant lifestyles and life dangling roles of defending against Tartarus's ever-lasting hostility. Forced to abandon the naivety and grow a new perspective to guide and survive throughout the trouble-some world.

If only there was someone that could just break this circle of hate. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Halfblood<strong>

"Preposterous! That was an illegal move!" Dionysus exclaimed in frustration. As usual, the camp directors were in another heated game to pass time while the campers were bombarded with the overload of activities. A few fresh fish dropped their training swords at the outcry resulting in some to release one of pain themselves. Motion was postponed as many onlookers watched the usual bickering commence.

With much glee, Chiron smirked, "Oh I don''t know what you ever mean." At this point, Dionysus stood up and was ready to point in accusation before he continued, "I simply had enough _luck _this round."

Cringing, he slid back down in his seat and stared at his hands in dismay. A pair of twos combined with a 3, 4, 6 and king which was beaten by Chiron's three of a kind which was suspiciously of the remaining kings and a few numbers. It was no secret that the past few months, Dionysus was using some Godly sleight of hand to earn a couple of winnings. Although the centaur never admitted to discovering such sly work, the wine god would always recoil back into the chairs when Chiron played the false naivety trick.

"Oh, I knew you had a few cards up your hooves you cunning bas- THWOOM'" An earth-shaking feeling rumbled through the grounds with explicit force. The two were quickly up on their feet, or hooves in another case, before one of the campers ran through in a jumbled mess.

With unruly hair and armor that looked to be recently thrown on, a young man came stumbling in front of the directors, "Mr. D! Mr. Chiron! At the tre-*wheeze* ke- *wheeze* people gathe- *wheeze*"

Impatient the centaur demanded, "Speak my boy! What happened?!"

Gathering as much air as the boy could inhale, he blurted in a slur, "Huge craters near the trees! Luke said to get you and people are gathering! There was a huge bo-"

"Enough! Just take us to the site!" Breaking in a brisk stride, the trio came upon the scene of three bodies sprawled below the pillars of Half-Blood Hill in a huge crater. Maneuvering through the crowd, Chiron ordered a few kids from Apollo to take the unconscious frames to the infirmary. The camp was about to disperse before a few gasps caught the directors' attention.

Everyone turning their heads to glance past the entrance and behind where the young boys laid. Mutters and mumbles rippled around as the two immortals registered their surroundings.

In the air was the signs of glowing dust dispersing around, like an upcoming fog. The once thriving woodlands was replaced by gashes as deep as half of the width of the trees. That wasn't what caught the hard breath of the onlooker, but the image of one abnormally large minotaur nailed to Thalia's tree by three strangely looking swords.

The first weapon was a huge butcher-like blade with a wide handle. The blade was mainly an onyx color with a silver edge and the back edge was protected by a half of a thin katana sheath. The blade itself had two intentional cut outs with a circle near the top and a semi-circular in the middle. The semi-circular was dangerously severing the bull-man's neck, with only a thin flesh painfully left.

Another was impaled deeply into the stomach, with only the handle showing it could be seen that the grip was forged to replicate two intwining snakes that met at the fierce skeletal pommel. The crossguard was designed so that wing like fixtures extended from the handle and surrounded the sword and still not touch it. The two bat-like wings met at a skeletal frame of a human who's head turned to the side facing its own cross. Although the blade was unseen, the weapon was clearly meant to strike a lasting image on the victim for its mirror like fate on the blade.

Lastly was the most unique of the three, this weapon was an easy mix between an effortless equip bow and jagged sword. The bow curved so that the tips of the blade split and pinned the monsters hands over the first weapon and above the head. With the two half jagged tips, both dyed in the colors of the cool waters, the strings for arrows seemed to come to life and make a net around the head and slowly pull the attached skins apart.

In another tug, the two limbs came apart in a burst of golden dust and immediately clang to the base of the pine tree. A number of children and even the older ones scattered away to hurl the morning's meal, much to the naiads' and nymphs' disapproval.

The remaining campers cringed at the events that went in place, Chiron looked down in grief for the brutal and uncanny circumstances. Glancing around, he stated, "Today's schedule will be postponed, to those who have recently left to spew in the bushes dinner will occur early today. As of now you all may go rest and use this time for any personal business."

When no one budge, Dionysus grew displeased and spouted, "SCATTER!"

Immediately everyone went back onto the campgrounds, finally alone the punished deity walked alongside the other.

"What do you think this means, Mr. D.?" The question lingered as a long pause came from him before he proceeded, "I don't like this one bit, the monster's ritual fate doesn't send good messages to what else loiters in the shadows."

With this, the half horse half man being began to gallop away before the divine being mumbled, "This certainly isn't pleasant . . . let us all hope that the Crooked One isn't to stir for another century."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's a wrap and WOAH, I think that's about 1,000 words, that isn't really impressive compared to the others but still HELL YEAH! I hope you like it and give me some ideas! I have no idea about the pairings yet, so let's see where we can get with this.<strong>

** Also if you want a better image of the swords, the first one is a mix between Zabuza's sword from of course Naruto and Guts's sword from the manga Beserk. The second one was a google picture I found online, just search 'sword handles.' The last one is based off of Gengi's bow from Final Fantasy. Now remember those won't be the exact copies, just something to base ideas off of and add my own additions to.**

** Well that's enough yapping from me. May we meet again and give me any help now farewell and remember with badass power comes a chance for greatness! **


	2. A TAD Bit Crazy

**Hello! It's been so long since my first chapter. . .Sorry about that I got lazy but I'm here now! I really wanted to get another chapter up soon so here :D Due to my negligence this will be uploaded as soon as I finished and edited later.**

**Hopefully I'll have Chapter Three soon because it's going to show a sneak peek of the Elemental Nations but can't tell you anything else.**

**Well let's get it over it! Disclaimer: I do not own any ideas that include the canon of Naruto and the Percy Jackson series!**

**(Edited:August 7, 2014)**

**Editing Notes: As I promised, I improved this a bit better so I hope it's better for you! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

The next day Chiron was pacing around the beds at the infirmary, with hooves clacking loudly on the floor. He was irked about the possible repercussions that the young boys brought upon themselves involving the Gods. Although Chiron was thankful to Zeus and his siblings, the same can't be said with most of the young demigods that were wronged by their godly parents. So very few instances where the decisions of the Gods proved morality more than destruction.

Leaning against the wall closet the door, Chiron took in notice the physical features of each child. From a mere glance he could tell the boy and his friends were well trained not only because of their entrance the day before but their body built and how well versed they seemed to be with their peculiar weapons. It had taken him years to train several demigods to slay a monster much less get close enough to make a deadly contact with a sword despite their battle instincts.

Adolescents were so impatient on getting immediate results that it took Chiron long months to burn the mindset of constant practice and training will get their desired results. Clearly, the resting forms understood such importance with how they looked. Each of them had packed muscles but neither were too bulky to overcompensate with lack intelligence. They each had evenly distributed body strength with keeping a tough skin defense and physical power for offense without having the weight of muscularity threaten speed of attacks. Plus with the fact of them being a bit of over average height displayed a healthy diet and that each acknowledge the possibility of stunt growth by taking it easy on a young age.

Although Chiron new nothing of these people, he knew that his constructive reasoning was correct. Something about them was destined for eminence and somehow they knew it

While deep in thought Chiron noticed one of them began to stir. A young man with auburn hair that rested in between the others, rose from the bed before grunting in pain and just settled to sitting upright. Being almost similar to the others in basic structure, Chiron noticed differences up close.

One being the most prominent feature showed in the eyes that blinked from awaking. His pupils were dilated with a bold onyx color, yet each eye was surrounded by an uncanny design. The left eye had a spiked pattern of florescent blue icicles while the other had a shard razor swirl circling a red tomoe print within the pupil.

In less details, this boy was the tallest of the two not including his hair that spiked in the air naturally for an odd reason. Then there was his body structure, of the others this one displayed both a larger upper and lower built that was complimented with good muscle work that showed through his clothing. His face was paved like a statue with baby fat gone and peculiar habit of hiding his right eye with a strand of hair that the young one kept toying between fingers.

After a long silence, Chiron decided to make himself notice to the awakened one. Unknowing of how to start he kept to a question that has ben on his mind since they arrived, "It's unnerving for not only one but three young men to appear suddenly don't you believe so?"

The auburn haired glanced around for the source and was not a bit surprised to see the famed hero trainer, Chiron. In a low voice, he replied, "Sometimes things are best left to surprises."

"Indeed . . . I haven't quite introduced myself, yet. My name is Chiron like the trainer of Hercules and other heroes." Chiron was skeptical at the boy's cryptic response, but thought nothing of it.

The boy's face was blatant and only a muttering, 'Obviously.' Said teenager decided to remaining silent before Chiron continued, "Welcome to Camp HalfBlood where all the demigods, children of the Olympians, reside for safety and train to be heroes. As soon as your friends wake up I'll show you your schedule and have someone give you a tou-"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCK FACE!" The outburst came from the auburn's right, another young lad with a more brown-colored hair. His features were unseen by a bandana that covered his lower face. What was left seen was disguised by a black cap with a skull on the front and fitted shades. The second boy immediately followed in a deafening voice, "Lord with a suit and tie it's early in the morning! Can't you just go to sleep, the sun just rose!"

"Would you just shut up the sun rose HOURS ago! Go back to sleep you lazy bum!" The auburn one yelled at the other which resulted at a pillow being thrown at said person. Luckily, he dodge it but only to end up for the third peaceful child to be knocked against the wall. To Chiron's surprise the impact resulted in a devastating imprint with the third friend unfazed and lying on the ground.

Like a comical cartoon, the costumed one started yelling, " Why can't anyone be quiet in such a peaceful moment! I just want my god forsaken sleep!"

"You're always sleeping, I swear sometimes I think you died in your sleep," in a exhausted exhale, the auburn started shaking his head. Chiron decided them done on their playful act and began to reintroduce to the others that may listen.

". . .Well, as I was saying-" Once again the centaur was interrupted and was soon was showing signs of twitching. Seriously, couldn't he just get a word in and go on his way to finish any other troubles that left for him to resolve.

The boy that was on the floor not too long ago, coughed a bit loudly. The centaur took a glimpse at the young boy with red stripes in his blonde hair. His eyes were green like an incoming wave that shined compared to emeralds. Much like Luke Castellan, the boy was a bit above average height with a slim body that had few muscles. His face lacked baby fat and a scar ran from his right cheek up to the same cool green pupils. Raising a hand, the still unnamed child rose and stated, " I"m going to the restroom, we can hear the explanation when I've returned."

Getting up and brushing pass the centaur, he walked out of the door. Chiron was going to follow after before the foul mouth spoke, "Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself. It be best if _**I **_followed him, " he punctuated upon referring to himself, "Who knows what that bastard would do to the campers."

Following in step, the boy bursted out the door without another thought. Unable to forget the last statement, Chiron just exasperated, "Does this happen often?"

He only got a smirk followed by a long chuckle and few nods before at last the child replied, "Sadly, yes we're. . .quite the bunch. Any who don't worry about them, they'll be fine, I hope" That only worried Chiron more until he continued, "It's just that it's been a long day and we're sincerely grateful for your hospitality."

"Nonsense you're always welcome here child, but could you explain how you came about this place?" Chiron's parental instincts alerted, he would do anything to protect any child.

In an immediate reply, the centaur listened intently to the tale, " We awoken in a land in a land not too far from here. Instantly a group of strange monsters came after our tracks, targeting from a distance. Since such an occasion didn't occur before, I took to gathering info of the enemies."

"How did you come about this . . . source?" Chiron knew well that technology and demigods were never a great mix. Somehow it radiated a smell to them despite the foolish idea. Heck, their whole existence was an example of said foolishness.

The boy explained, " While on our trip we theorized that technology was a beacon for us. As if we're already connected, the kinetic waves amplified what resides within us as a source to call them upon us."

"So that explains it. . ." Chiron was amazed that such a young and still 'misted' boy could explain their predicament with valid reasoning. "Tell me, how did you figured it out?"

He chuckled and started rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Honestly, it was just a farfetched idea that I was inspired by a game."

"Oh . . well you happened to run away from the monsters and end up here is my guess?" Chiron asked in understanding, that was how some campers arrived at the camp without a satyr guide.

Unknown to the director, the young man's story wasn't the whole truth. In reality, the three indeed know each other, but have no memory of anything before their awakening. Some connection between them sparked a realization that they were very close to each other in the past., but any info other than their basic name and birth was missing.

Not a moment later a screeching shriek came from outside the infirmary, the two raced to a very humorous scene. The two that left were drenched in water, hunched over and broken in cynical laughter. Near them were two ladies both also drenched in water, fuming, and their hair were standing high and frizzled from shock, literally.

Chiron galloped towards the ladies and asked, " What in Zeus's name happened here?"

The brunette was quick to point an accusing fingers, "Those buffoons spilled water on us! Then they decided to give us a shock!"

As the girl hollered like a monkey, the auburn sneaked behind his fellow arrivers and eyed them darkly, " I thought you said you would watch him but instead look what I find."

The two eye each other then looked at their cynical looking friend, "Oops?"

Tense laughter followed before the auburn pulled back a fist. As they flinched, he released it and smiled hooking arms around them, "So what exactly happened with those two beauties?"

All of them were giggling like little children before they both replied in chorus, "Oh we'll tell you later."

The pair of females were guided into the infirmary, trying to hide faint blushes at the unintentional compliment.

* * *

><p><strong>Supper Time<strong>

After a few hours, Chiron gathered all the demigods at the pavilion and began to introduce the three newcomers. Much like the yesterday, they were crowded around the tables in silent whispers and mumbles, but the three stood proud and unbothered.

"Welcome Campers to our three new members . . ." Chiron's silence didn't drift on too long before the mentioned teenagers continued.

The bandanna wearing teen was in a new change of clothes that consisted of a black leather jacket and steel blue jeans. In his new attire, he stepped forward and cheered, "The names Trevor! Remember it, bitches!"

Then came the shaggy blonde and stripes of red in a crimson v-neck and grey jogging pants who preferred to the left side of the group. He walked up aligned with now named, Trevor, and declared happily, "Hello Adam here! Booya!"

Following the two, the auburn haired also in a new attire was dressed in a silver sweater and midnight colored pair of jeans. Swinging his arms around their necks bringing them close, he yelled in glee, "I'm Dillon! 'Yatta!"

Before the introductions could finish they suddenly yelled once more with fireworks bursting in the background of a shining red moon, "And we're the Tad Bit Brothers!"

"Yes . . . thank you for that. . .wonderful . . . opening." Chiron was just completely flabbergasted in the strange display before turning to the campers. All tension was blown away when everyone clapped ecstatically. The three were guided to Hermes's table and the night was filled with hysterical laughter and howls of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Trio<strong>

(Dillion's Perspective)

I glanced at my brothers and my new family that surrounded the table, as usual Trevor was on my right and Adam my left. The Hermes's cabin was filled with all kinds of people, especially the Stoll brothers. They knew how to really party and tell a good story.

Looking to my side, I started to nudge my brothers, "So you never told me what happened this morning."

The surrounding crowd cheered along, "Yeah! Tell us the story!"

Both of them matched my smile slyly and unfolded the events with everyone.

**~/ΩFlashbackΩ\~**

Trevor was barely a few feet away from the door before he spotted Adam. He was strolling nonchalantly, with hands in his pockets gazing around for the restrooms. Trevor watch Adam walk towards a brunette who looked like a warrior from the athletics.

Adam bumped right into Clarisse La Rue, the Camper's bane of horror. Arrogance just exhaled from the girl as Trevor followed behind his other brother. Arriving near, Clarisse was annoyed, "What are you going to do about that, Twerp!?"

Trevor grinned and snapped back, " What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh you asked for it now!" Clarrisse cocked a fist back ad her group were getting rowdy. Cheering to beat up the 'wimps' that touched them.

At the archery lines, Annabeth saw the teens being harassed by another of Clarisse's group beatings. Gathering her bow and bottle in hand, she started to sprint over towards them in the middle of the camp 's eye flickered at a small movement coming from a distance and eye the blonde figure coming over

More interested in her bottle of war, he quickly stole the item and decided to throw the water at Clarisse which only aggravated her even further. She started sending wild punches which was easily dodge by the two leaving her efforts to only make contact with the plastic bottle. Sending the open-capped drink into the air, water splashed over them like a waterfall. The bottle was enchanted for endless and waited and left Annabeth gasping for air when the amount of a wave sprayed over her.

Trevor and Adam just cackled away even thought they were soaked as well.

Annabeth couldn't believe that the two boys that she was going to save were LAUGHING!? She started to wail out loud, "How can you think this is funny?!"

Adam and Trevor then started to take off in laughter, leaving them in the dust. Accidentally, Annabeth joined Clarrisse in step by chasing the two around the camp. The band of the brothers weaved through other campers and past obstacles with the duo hot on their tracks.

Almost knocking down a satyr, Trevor joked, "Adam you know what's a great idea!"

"Oh dear brother of mine, what is this wonderful idea you have conjured?" Adam grinned, playing along Trevor's game.

He smiled and replied gleefully, "How bout we get these two predators a little fun?"

"And fun we shall!" Adam nodded in agreement and dived behind the horses whilst Trevor ran to what looked the closest to the Aphrodite cabin.

As the two unlikely allies searched swiftly for their humiliators, Trevor and Adam sneaked behind Clarisse and Annabeth sending a shock up their spine. They gasped in surprise and filled with disappointment by letting their guards down. Turning their heads, they saw Adam and Trevor grasp their shoulders unknown to them with items in their hands.

By now a small gathered around them and soon Chiron followed by Dillon.

**~/ΩFlashback EndedΩ\~**

'Of course something like that would've happened.' As the other kids joined in laughter of such a story. I leaned back and just thought about what a day it was. Awaking in a camp that somehow proved manticore's and nymphs, but also the very kids of the Gods just happen to go here. Quite the interesting adventure we're up for. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Well now that's done! I hope you enjoy it! Like I said another chapter will come soon! And remember with badass power comes a chance for greatness!<strong>


	3. Fitting In Between

**I told you guys that I'd have the new chapter soon! I worked my butt of to get this chapter up and you didn't think I could do it! Well I say ha ha ha . . .**

**I couldn't think I could do this but as I promised, here it is C:**

**Also I've edited the Second Chapter so if you saw the one I posted a few days ago, I highly suggest reading last chapter. I've added a few scenes and more explanations.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

**Elemental Nations**

Senju Tsunade was frustrated beyond belief since her new position as Hokage of Konohagakure. Endless reports, meetings and other papers that were a plague she tried to avoid numerous times. She couldn't handle the stress and just cried in a silent plea, "Oh WHAT did I do to deserve this?!"

After the Kage meeting in which was to bring future preparations for the alliance against the Moon Eye Plan, Tsunade returned to the current problem of the whole Elemental Nation. During Jiraiya's training trip with Naruto, several of her ninjas disappeared without a trace. She had send several trained ANBU for tracks or forgotten steps, but sadly the efforts were fruitless.

Now she had to cover the places of her depleting army so that she wouldn't become a weak link of the villages. But so far her efforts showed her little results and left Tsunade to drown in another bottle of sake and cry out on Shizune's shoulder, speaking of which.

"Tsunade-sama!" Yet again, Shizune, her loyal friend and apprentice was always by her side. Tsunade loved Shizune like she was a younger sister that she never had and seen the her grow up to be friendly and kind, but she wished the girl settled down with someone nice. It pained to so Shizune always missing opportunities whenever her career called for something else.

Tsunade was out of her worrying, when Shizune stated, "Kakashi hasn't reported in 4 hours, Tsunade-Sama."

This reacted a groan of annoyance from her, pinching the bridge of her nose as she drank the last contents of the glass. Standing from the desk and fixating a pair of non-prescription glasses, Tsunade took a deep breath before yelling, "HATAKE KAKASHI I WILL BURN JIRAIYA'S HANDS BEYOND REPAIR SO HE WILL BE UNABLE CONTINUE THE DAMNED OF A BOOK SERIES IF YOU DO NOT COME IN 3 SECONDS!"

Not a moment later, Kakashi appeared with a shunshin justu scared shitless and standing with attention. His attire consisted of his old ANBU uniform with the complimenting dog mask over his mouth. "Yes Hokage-Sama!?"

"Don't you, Hokage-Sama, me! I asked for a report hours ago, you know that with the latest disappearances I would have to be forced to put you as MIA!"

"My apologies, but I have the mission reports as you asked." Kakashi stated with only receiving a scoff in return.

Sighing, Tsunade took a sip of the many bottles that cradled around her and decorated the desk, "Did you at least finish your mission?"

He nodded and said, "Yes Hokage-sama, the newer generation have immediately undergo the three basic branches of jutsu. All classes showing at least mid to high genin by normal standards and still growing rapidly."

Thanks to Jiraiya's network, Tsunade made a decision to increase training regime much similar to the academy expectations during the Great Ninja Wars that her own sensei had to learn. Since discovering of Madara's barbarian plan and other reports of disappearing bodies within other village Tsunade took all steps with the most of precaution.

Nodding at the report, Tsunade wondered, "And what of the chunin, jounin and their teams?"

"All of those within the village of Konoha 11 have been promoted as ordered and directed to master their respected clans' techniques at once. Above all they are showing promise and coming closer to being trusted with a team, sadly." Kakashi didn't like the thought of his students or what was left of his team and their friends be handed with the burden of overseeing ninjas barely a few years younger than them.

Tsunade was perplexed, "Why, sadly?"

He bit his lip, which was unseen doe to his mask, "They haven't experience what it truly means to be ninja. I can't see them like _that _when it happened to me. It'll just destroy them before they could do better for the village."

"I understand, Kakashi, I won't let it happen." she replied with conviction to a promise that someone close to her once had."You are dismissed, Dog."

Kakashi gestured and began to leave before he turned to ask, "One more thing, Hokage-Sama." She rose an eyebrow, "Do you have any news on Jiraiya-sensei and Naruto-kun?"

Tsunade was hoping that he wouldn't ask that question, "I'm sorry Kakashi, but we've lost contact with Jiraiya since they've left the the village a few months ago."

He only nodded before leaving with only saying, " Good day, Hokage-san."

Tsunade pained at hearing the sadness from his voice, she knew that after the Sasuke incident he was only trying to do his best for Sakura and Naruto. Now that Sakura was possibly the only one left of Team 7, Tsunade would have to disband them or find replacements.

"This is why emotion should be eradicated before any further actions could endanger the mission." A shadow emerged from the corner, revealing a man in bandages.

She could only look to the man, knowing that he was slightly right, "Danzo," eyeing him with suspicion, " You are merely lucky that I allowed your training amongst the new students, but do not push it."

He grinned and bowed, "Of course not, I merely came to converse with our Lady Hokage. How goes the training trip, with that young boy. . .?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto is his name," Tsunade stated with certainty, as if she would forget it if she didn't repeat it through the day. "Tell me Danzo what is your REAL reason for showing yourself?"

The grin vanished and only a blank expression showed, "My men have gathered reports on large amounts of chakra fluctuating in various spots. Not only that, this has happened several times amongst other village mainly Kumogakure and Kirigakure. I've sent several Root members to collect information, but all of them never reported back."

'More not returning?!' She couldn't believe another team just gone, the rate of people disappearing was increasingly fast compared to how many men can replace them in a matter of a few years. Even then she didn't have that much time to prepare for war. Gulping down more than a few swallows to calm her nerves, Tsunade dismissed Danzo and just rested on her chair.

Looking towards the setting sun, she exhaled, "Oh Naruto and everyone else that disappered. . .where could you be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Pavilion<strong>

**(Dillion's Perspective)**

"So you're brothers? Tell us about yourselves?" A few of the Aphrodite girls was leaning away from their table to join in our conversation. I swear they were trying to hit on us, but their constant eyelash battering only annoyed me.

As usual, Adam and Trevor were quick to get along with the crowd, but I preferred to stay a bit back and let them do the talking. Slowly our conversation came to the most basic questions of 'What's your's.

"Hmm, biggest fear has to be boat traveling, I absolutely fucking despise the sea it gives me the most horrid seasickness." Trevor said with a foul face, thinking of any large body of water just made him want to hurl.

Adam was the smart of the three and preferred to shift the conversation, "What about you Travis? Obviously you and Conner had to overcome most things just to set a prank."

"Not really, there's one thing we fear is the sharks." Connor cheered.

"We just happen to have an irrational fear of it!" Both of them perked oddly, they were able to finish each other's sentences whilst one of them was still in thought.

That's when a bubbling sensation came from my brother's plates. The two settled with beef and stew which was jumping higher. My instincts new that Adam and Trevor were both foolish enough to bend forward for a closer. The stew splattered their faces and slowly dripped down, but a pink residue dye stained their whole head

They looked absolutely ridiculous with their hair standing back both colored a pink shade on the front side. Everyone bursted in tears, looking at them even I chuckled in surpass.

"Oh, Connor and Travis!" Adam started to praise in a sing-song voice. Just like the Stoll brothers, Trevor started to finish his brother's sentence.

My two brothers plastered a clown-like grin and Trevor said, "You wouldn't happen to know about this, would you?"

I looked towards them, they were bit in front of us, squished between to big brutes in the hermes's cabin. Their faces went white and immediately they tried squirming out but the boys beside them were really keeping them in their.

That night I watched the Stoll brothers run around in fear from my brother. While they were up all night int he woods, I saw the two girls from earlier today laugh at their tables. Possibly they could've. . .nah, it's unlikely. Either way, Trevor is gonna kick my ass if he finds out I didn't tell him, buts it's totally worth it.

**The Next Morning**

** "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"**I awoke to a loud yelp stirring me from my make-shift bed. It was a simple camping bag huddled towards the corners farthest from the cabin door. Just like me, several kids were curled and coiled into themselves along the floors and bunk beds.

Since there wasn't much room and most kids didn't stay permanently, there was very few personal items like Hephaestus's 'make your own' room or Aphrodite's 'instant make up' sets like the other cabins.

It made kind of glum that all the unclaimed kids couldn't really call something their own. I stared at all their faces as I tried to sneak my way to the outside grounds. To my surpass, I saw Travis running from the forest flailing his hands. Not only that, but he was covered in swelling bites, itching powder, and drenched in. . what looks like milk?!

Something happened and obviously it has to do with my brothers. I swear it hasn't been a few days and they've already started who knows what with these campers.

Speaking of the Stoll Brothers, I wonder where Connor was. I just hope Trevor didn't do something too bad. I started heading towards breakfast sitting myself next to one of the brutes and another girl in the Hermes's cabin.

"So Dillon, I heard you didn't meet Luke yet!" The girl was a bit smaller than me but she was still about my age or less, 12 years old. I was the oldest of my brothers, with Trevor being born 3 minutes before me and Adam 2 hours behind Trevor. We were young, but we were fighters.

Back to my conversation, I hear rumors of Luke Castellan but never really met him myself. He was one of the oldest at a staggering 17 years old. I really didn't want to drag on and talk with the girl despite her kind manner, but I wasn't a social person, "I've heard about Luke but I haven't quite met him yet."

Luckily I had favors with me and that's when the I saw the infamous prankster brothers and my very own. I whispered towards Trevor and asked, "So what did you do this time?"

"We tied them to a log into the middle of the lake and made a plastic shark fin to swim around them. Then when they got on land we spread bent toothpicks around the yard as the harpies chased them." I laughed softly before Adam joined the table, luckily there was enough room for us on the end to actually sit down.

Adam then continued, " After that gently put itching powder and honeyed-milk on plastic wrap and hang it around the forest. Now they had to avoid the harpies, uncontrollable itching and bees."

Looking towards Connor and Travis, I flinched looking at their splotched face and red rashes as they picked around their food. I nipped at my bacon as Chiron announced, "Good morning, campers! As you know we'll be having Capture the Flag this upcoming Friday so please prepare! We'll be keeping towards the regular schedule so don't be late!"

After breakfast, Chiron guided us around camp and the small classes. Trevor hated the canoe race to Adam's pleasure, I simply watched them splash water onto each other as I listened onto the other campers' conversation. I only made it fourth trying to casually make it down the lake while Trevor flipped Adam's and his boat trying to hurl into the bushes. Several kids only looked at them and nodded in sympathy, as if they knew the horrors of the lake.

'Yeah, Dillon there's a big scary monster in the lake coming to eat you. Like that could ever happen, you're just being an idiot worrying about nothing.' I thought to myself, sometimes separate thoughts crept into my mind whispering itself to my presence.

Even though the three of us were close as can be, I was the most detached from them. I preferred on gathering knowledge and gathering more knowledge of this place.

Then there was archery, I already knew that Adam was the best with the bow and only in a few cases was I able to do moderately good. Sadly Trevor was left in the last half hour of class breaking all the training bows he got his hands on.

After the first day, Chiron handed back our weapons the cleaver and dagger belonged to me while the bow belonged to Adam. Luckily the cleaver transformed into interchangeable bulky katana with hidden strings within the blade and a guitar bass. Honestly, I loved playing the string instrument it was an elixir of peace.

Trevor's had two daggers that he hid beneath his leather biker boots that converted into double handguns. I never got a close look to see what kind they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

Next morning I had woken to someone briskly shaking me, but sleep wrapped around me like a cozy blanket. After a few seconds of hoping the source would go away, a voice called, "Are you awake?"

'No, I'm just practicing my death and hoping you would go away.' Seriously annoyed, I'd grunted and slowly opened my eyes to show I just awoke. Then I heard a gasp, "Holy Lord of Zeus. . ."

'Shit, I forgot to calm down.' Usually I felt a weird flow reaching them like a river trying to fight off fire that occasionally disappeared if I slowed my heartbeat and put my emotions at ease. This feeling casted an illusion over it so that no one would notice the mysterious design of my eyes.

As I stretched my body out, I opened my eyes to an Adam look-alike. The only difference was the facial features, the older boy's face was slimmer while Adam's was sculptured with muscle . Then there was his hair, it was spiked similar to mine while Adam's was shaggy from bed-hair. Plus Adam had a brighter color of blond that the one that sat in front of me. "Where are my manners? The names Luke Castellan and I'm the Cabin counselor of the Hermes's family."

'So this was who I've been hearing about, the run-away child of Hermes. A small distaste to the Gods and arrived at camp with Annabeth Chase and one Thalia Grace. Due to being chased by monsters and unable to fend off, Thalia Grace was sacrificed leaving Annabeth and Luke mentally scarred and the camp unable to allow many quests. "Dillon, brother of Adam and Trevor, master chef and battle strategist at your service!"

He nodded and said, "Well, sorry for not able to show you and your brothers around yesterday. I was overworked with stable duty!"

Somehow, it felt right to say master chef and strategist, even with my memory loss, something about that felt important to me. "So, whats the emergency?"

Realizing why he woke me, Luke replied, "Oh, sorry about that. Breakfast is in a few minutes and I don't want you to be late."

I noticed that the cabins was basically empty with only the Stolls brother taking extra rest from their punishment from yesterday. As Luke and I headed towards the pavilion, I noticed a lanky black-haired boy standing near the directors. I hadn't been in the camp long but I knew from the whispers that the boy was obviously new.

Chiron was exchanging words with the boy as I settled in the same seat of the table closest to the director's table. As usual, Adam and Trevor were just bursting in excitement as they settled into their groups. Talking amongst people I haven't bothered to be introduced to, most of my times spent in the forest hunting or listening to passing information that happened to reach my ears.

Unlike my brothers, I was closely studying the history of greek mythology and tried to find the answers to our amnesia. So far, I've only came upon the most famous myths and barely finished the second chapter of 'Mystical Monsters and Magic.'

I had brought the book with me to the table and settled it next to my scrambled eggs and hash browns. Starting to consume my meal, I tried to come up with possible theories, but left it for later. No matter how much I tried, I wouldn't find the answer by wishing it. For some odd reason, we were brought here and we had to see it through.

Satisfied with only ingesting half of my eggs and a quarter of my orange juice, I glanced towards Chiron as he stood on his horse counter-part. "Hello Campers to another delightful morning! As you know, Capture The Flag will be held tonight at 8 p.m. so be sure to gear up."

As Chiron instructed on several morning drills, that would usually be taken place, be canceled for preparation of tonight's game. I looked towards Trevor who winked and sent the same telepathic message to Adam, 'Show them hell!'

We couldn't really read each others minds, but we knew each well enough to know what what it meant. Tonight the campers will see the underworld in a new notion. Chuckling at the thought of the games, Chiron ended the day with, "Lastly I would like you to welcome our newest Camper, Percy Jackson!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I got to 3k words this chapter, congratz for me! And I thank my friends who motivated me to write this far CX <strong>

**Before I leave off, I want to explain a few things. My characters are a bit OC but they ARE from the Naruto World. The reason why they know information about themselves despite having memory loss is because even though they don't know their past basic information comes easily to them. I know that doesn't make sense but deal with it :P**

**Another side note, I know that the characters are a bit young, but I searched the internet and found out that Percy and Annabeth are 10 while Luke is 17 in first book! I mean LIKE SERIOUSLY?! So yeah, Adam, Trevor, and Dillon have to go through their early teen years so they can be the perfect age for my ideas C: **

**Lastly, I have a few ideas for which Godly parent they each will have but ideas will be accepted!**

**Well I'm signing off! And remember with badass power comes a chance for greatness!**


	4. All Four Determined

**I'm finally back, but I've been busy with school and trying to keep up with projects. I swear, I walk in the classroom and the teacher is like "Let's start an essay!"**

**Anywhoot, I've been working my hardest and trust me, I've been improving. I'm still trying to start writing a bit more smoothly, but I've been increasing my word count and just imploding with ideas. So let's get this started and a quick meet up with the characters!**

**Freedom: So, Tad Bit Brothers, tell us about yourselves!**

**Trevor: I'm Trev, my likes are explosives, potato chips, fire and hot chicks. Dislikes are bomb duds, good and uptight people, and party poppers. My hobby is to create whatever whacky idea Adam has and smithing. I also like to party and use my contraptions to prank people. Dream is to one day, meet a lovely nice and curvy girl and . . .**

**Freedom: Woah there Trev, I didn't imagine you like this, you're getting a little to over PG for some people. Adam?**

**Adam: Hmmm, I like my lovely bow, dumplings, sitting near a tree and do a bit of reading. Dislikes are people who are scared of everything. That, and arrogance. My hobby is sketching and shooting arrows and pulling pranks with Trev. Dream is to build the ultimate cabin.**

**Freedom: Er . . .why a cabin?**

**Adam: Well, I can't live in the Hermes's cabin forever.**

**Freedom: Good point, Dil?**

**Dillon: Hmm I like orange chicken, information, and learning new things. My dislikes are stupid and ignorant people, those who can't clap on beat and those who think they know better. I like to play my guitar and listen to music. My dream is to remember my past and find out who we were.**

**Freedom: Well I hope that you learned a bit more about them, let's get those story started!**

**Trevor: Woah, woah, woah, wait you can't just leave it at that! My fans need to know more about my-**

**Freedom: AND WE'RE STARTING! Dil do the DISCLAIMER!**

**Dillon: UnsaidFreedom doesn't own any ideas/characters **

**from Naruto nor the Percy Jackson series.**

**Plus he's a dumbass!**

**Freedom: WAIT, WHAT! I heard THAT**

**you- *story starts***

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

**Camp HalfBlood**

I was watching Percy with a keen eye as his steps took him to our table. My eyes closed shut as I listened to my surroundings, feeling the world disappear trying to focus on conversations.

Shapes of bodies everywhere were emanating silent words, "_He's the one that fought the Minotaur like the brothers. . ."_

_ "I heard he singly handled a beast before coming into camp. . ." _whispers that filled my mind as I dispersed myself into the dark abyss.

_ ". . .he looks kind of cute. . ." _I shook my head, that wasn't the kind of information I needed.

Rumors spread across the tables like wild fire, "_. . .he's the one. . ."_

'The one of what?' my thoughts were seeping through this spiritual state, I erased my mind and listened in on the Athena's table. Possibly they had more knowledge, "_He _**has** _to be the one of the great prophecy. . ."_

_ 'What prophecy? There's something going on and it's going to be something big. I have to warn Adam and Tre-' _I felt my body slipped from the tables and crash into the ground. Fatigue wept through my bones as a cold shiver waved over me.

Eyes fluttered slowly as I saw several campers run towards me, my mystery pairs of eyes pulsed painfully. I look around in horror as the people that pulled me to a standing position were nothing more than blue outlines. They flowed through the body spread in branch-like as I grasped my left eye in agony.

My brothers immediately stood trying to maneuver through the small crowd that joined around me. After several reassurances that I was positively all right, the crowd had dispersed leaving me again sitting at my table.

Adam and Trevor squeezed themselves back next to me like the few days before rather than with new friends that they were acquainted with earlier. Adam folded his arms and slowly thought to our mind conversation, 'What happened back there?'

Trevor started to lean himself into his arms, as if he was sleeping but instead was actually trying to concentrate. 'I'm concerned too, we haven't been in touch lately. Is my big brother being suicidal again?'

I smirked inwardly at his teasing, only he could joke around in these kind of situations. 'Just trying to gain a little insight on this . . . camp.'

'You worry to much, it's always you and your information. We're not on a mission so you can ease, brother.' I knew I should've listened to Trevor, but I can't calm down without figuring all of this out.

It kinda reminded me of when we first came on Earth half a year earlier, I was almost crashed under the stress trying to learn the basic academics, social and economic information around. It took several sleepless days analyzing society from a distance then gathering the collecting data and teach it to my brothers. Only then a month pass by, did we fully able to communicate outside of our mental connection. Now I'm still stuck to the mindset of understanding all I could from what I can assemble, study and evaluate through careful detail. Just like a machine, my purpose was to collect data.

Adam hesitated but said, 'He's right Dillon, we have no clue about almost nothing. We barely know anything about why we're here or how we're gonna fight all of this. Even with our instincts, it's just too dangerous, especially with your eye powers!'

I tried explaining to Adam what my intentions were.'That's why I'm trying to FIND something out, Adam. Even you should be able to understand that we can't just expect our answers to magica-'

To my irritation, he interrupted me, 'Why not? WHY CAN'T WE?' I heard him sigh inwardly, 'Dillon you need to just enjoy yourself. That's what the camp was for, to put people like us at ease. After breakfast you are going to meet our friends, got it?'

'But … ' I was still hesitant, feeling uncomfortable thinking about meeting new people didn't settle well with my mind. All my early interactions with humans ended in several misunderstandings. Most of my actions were misinterpreted negatively, specially once case where I seemed to disrespect one of the law's authority. In the end, my silent nature for lost in thought was often mistaken for something else.

After several thought, I exhaled and agreed, 'Okay, I'll meet with your friends.'

That's when our mental assembly meeting canceled, and I was left to my mind. Once again, everyone was excusing themselves from the pavilion, like usual my brothers were being pulled away from a few of their friends.

As my eyes subsided into regular vision, a presence behind me made itself known with a few coughs. To my confusion, it was Luke who was accompanied by a familiar short and blond girl, who by mistake looked into my eyes. Similar reactions showed with her surprise gasp which was mostly likely out of fear.

Quickly, I turned and fixed my hair to hide my face, a few spiked bangs draped over my eyes as the rest of my hair stood wildly. Luke smirked a bit and asked, "Annabeth and I were going to show Percy around, so I thought we show you around as well since you haven't out much. So how bout it?"

I thought about it for a bit, Annabeth was a child of an Athena plus there was also Percy. It wasn't a coincidence about the great prophecy and Percy I heard about earlier was followed by this opportunity.

Hopefully, Adam and Trevor wouldn't be too upset, I accepted and followed the two towards Percy.

We found the poor guy was wandering around hopelessly, inching around several groups trying to join them. His attempts were fruitless as Percy was left behind because of his slow thinking.

When we finally caught up, Percy was down in despair and confusion trying to understand the camp. Most of which Annabeth ignored by trying to ask Percy personal questions, most of which I didn't bother to listen to. We headed towards Combat Theory and Practice class, which was taught by Luke and a few other older kids in an open field.

So far, Percy was able to keep up with Annabeth but not by much. He was barely able to pass a successful jab through Annabeth's defense style due to the sword being unusually heavily.

At the same time Luke was miraculously weaving through a few kids from Dionysus. It was a group of five that were heavily armored compared to Luke's measly leather strips that only wrapped around his body in an X.

Luke's celestial broadsword clashed onto their armor, ringing heavily that staggered their movements. One boy ran up behind Luke hoping for a sneak attack, but he turned around and slashed horizontally with abrupt force throwing the weapon out of the other's hand.

Three others tried to pounce on Luke when their friend was easily defeated, yet again Luke countered with a leg swipe knocking them down. Picking one of their straight swords, he pointed both weapons directly below the boys' chin that were on the outside and placed a foot on the middle girl's stomach.

They admitted their loss and Luke sheathed his sword, but the practice battle wasn't over. The last of the Dionysus was a girl standing a bit across the field, probably after she ran there during her siblings falling. She stood tall and took a quick charge at Luke with her two daggers behind her.

When the girl was within striking distance of Luke, she brought her weapons in front, aiming for Luke's abdomen. Whether Luke realized this when he turned or not, one of the campers were sure to make it clear. "Watch out, LUKE!"

I could see his smirk from the shade fairly close to him and Annabeth. He bowed down courteously causing me to laugh a bit seeing the girl fly above him into a pile of other kids who were practicing.

Weirdly, Percy was one of the kids in the pile, crushed by the girl's impact. Annabeth standing near him bursted in laughter and halfheartedly helped him on his feet.

"You going to watch or do I have to drag Chiron here and report it?" Luke said jokingly whilst tossing a sword to my side and started to turn his back. I took it and started to take a few swings and twirled it a bit, trying to get balanced with this foreign blade.

It was a basic sword that narrowed at the tip and widen near the cross guard. The blade was a bit heavy weighted near the grip which slowed my movement since my own weapon was clearly heavier at the end due to its abnormal size. Plus compared to my light dagger, this weapon was just a middle meeting for the two I had equipped.

I took a stance with the sword in a reverse grip that rested it's tip on my shoulder. The hilt pointed downward as my elbows bent slightly and pushed my right foot back a bit. My body leaned forward as I chuckled, " You ready?"

Lost in the confusion of my strange pose, Luke stood and drew his sword with a high screech against its sheath. I bent my knee and propelled my foot off the tree behind me and deflected my sword against Luke's with a wide swing. Still in the reverse grip, I slashed upwards diagonally and followed with a left leg kick aimed for his chin.

He blocked swiftly before I turned my whole body around while bringing my feet down to use the momentum to bring my sword clashing up towards his. We were pushing our strength trying to topple each other by sheer force with both of our blades crossing, totally similar to a cliche moment. I relented, using the short moment where an empty gap was created then pushed my blade with the remaining might I had to where our blades met downwards.

Stepping on his sword, I brought a swing of my leg towards Luke's feet which was blocked by his forearm which caused him to crouch. I quickly jumped away and took my stance once again. I ran forward then turned around swiftly, moving my arm around my body and released my grip as if I was throwing Frisbee with full force. The sword whirled downwards before taking flight towards his face leaving a long cut on his cheek.

Taking the chance, I sprinted and jumped preparing my fist for a strike. As I landed my fist connected with crossed arms, but still brought him few feet behind where he once stood. Swiftly I swiped at his legs causing Luke to fall, the swords were not too far so I grasped for one and then directed the edge at him. Having the upper hand, it was clearly my win and the class ended at that.

As we headed towards the pier to meet up with Annabeth, Percy was bent over breathing and coughing heavily. Unfortunately he wasn't given armor yet so his clothes were ripped in several places unlike my attire. We sat near the lake with our legs dangling before Percy gave into his exhaustion and fell into water.

He floated for a bit before he asked, "How do you guys do this every day? I can barely stand an hour."

"It's in our blood, we're born to be warriors, Percy." Luke was trying to explain to Percy about demigods, but sadly he barely understood . . . no choose to not understand any of it.

I was skeptically about this fictional-like reality, but at least I allowed myself to learn. With or without memory, I had to treat every information with care to survive this . . . place.

Annabeth began to say, "He's correct, Percy, we're supposed to learn how to fight so that we can fight whenever the God's give us quests."

I bit my lip at the statement, 'What that really what this place was for? A simple mean to serve a higher being and fight off their enemies?Did anyone have a mind of their own, couldn't they just leave this God business?' I started to speak up, "What do you mean it's in our blood?"

"Well . . . you know how we're called Camp Halfblood?" I nodded and Annabeth continued, "You see we're each born with mortal and godly blood, otherwise we wouldn't be here. From our godly blood we inherit battle instincts and powers or small quirks from our parents."

"Yeah, little Annie Bell here is an Einstein with architecture and books." Luke said, the girl blushed a storm at the nickname.

Percy was climbing back onto the dock with a puzzled face. He asked, "Er . . . Einstein?"

Annabeth had rolled her eyes at Percy, already losing hope on the boy. "My godly parent is Athena, deity of wisdom and basically strategic warfare, essentially in essence making me a genius amongst the camp alongside my siblings."

He silently nodded, before he could ask another question Luke said, "We should go get ready for the afternoon."

'Oh right, Capture the Flag, it's only been a few hours since breakfast, but Chiron wanted to start the game early,' I thought. Annabeth parted midway to locate her cabin, while Luke showed Percy and I the didn't take long to reach the beginning of the forest with the edge of the lake breaking into a small stream only a mile away.

Percy and Luke were chatting out Annabeth's plans since Hermes's cabin was on the Athena's side. They had took a detour for Percy to see the camp a bit more. Maybe Athena's side had a few suggestions, but I already had one of my own ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Hours Later<strong>

It was already half an hour past afternoon before all the campers were settling to their camp base. Luke appointed guard duty to Percy and my brothers when he started jogging near the front lines.

Trevor and I abandoned Percy, Adam, and a few other Hermes's kids at the flag. I was less tense leaving Adam to guard the flag rather than Percy near the river.

It only took me a few minutes before I was already in position with Milthrilbane in my hand, she was showy and easy for decapitation. Although it took practice to hold such a weighted weapon, she was easy and reluctant for style changes in between for her size, the large edge could be used for a shield when I was distant from my enemy.

I sat on edge with most of the blade embedded on the trunk towards the top. The trees were colossal and spreader across the area in large amounts. Awaiting for the signal, I started to hum to my favorite song.

'Check, check, the Serpent is hidden in tall grass.' Hopefully if all went to plan, Trevor would have prepared a mini droid army by the help of a few willing Hephaestus kids. Deploying as a false group, he was to distract the main forces of Ares's kids and try to thin them into small numbers. Then when they have 'disappeared,' Trevor was to disguise into the enemy's forces bringing most of the campers towards our flag.

I mentally replied, ' Jackal is on the prowl.' I was still awaiting for the signal to announce the game had started. Capture the flag was fairly similar to the exciting heists we would do for the fun. Unlike borrowing the few precious gems and jewels, which we returned afterwards, there was so many variables that made it more exciting.

'A deer prances cautiously around the hills,' Adam finished. It was all in set, now for the countdown. The horns blew loudly across and I remained still, holding my breath.

Trevor's panting was heard through the connection, 'We're traveling uphill, front lines are still far behind. Preparing to contact enemy forces, Dill ready the flares.'

My hands reached behind to a pack of flares that Trevor gave to me before the game. I took one and aimed it away from our base. I responded back, "Ready for fire, initiating countdown."

I paused with a lighter in my left, holding on to fire the flare. 'Hold . . . ready in five. Four. Three. Two. One!' Striking flare after flare, they traveled through the trees into enemy territory.

Flashes of light bursted in the area head as I started to sprint and maneuver on the tree branches. Up ahead I saw Trevor command his mini droids, small robots similar to a Dwarven Automatons we saw in a game.

The small companies were immediately distracted by the flares and droids allowing Trevor to weave pass the soldiers and knock them out one by one. Bodies fell unconsciously like waves in an ocean before Trevor retrieved one of their armor. I was already above him when he yelled, " I'm retreating back to base, I'll send the remaining Bots with you while I deal with the remaining offensive forces."

He jogged back heading towards the enemies that were left behind this platoons. I mentally sent him a thorough map of the area as I moved forward. Creeping under the canopies, I had avoided several traps that could've burned me to crisp and others I gladly don't want to remember if one were to activate them.

Reaching towards the prestige boulder known as Zeus's fist, I saw the red flag perched inside the hold guarded by what seems two Demeters or Dionysus. Floral bushes surrounded the area in a high wall of thorns and roses below the boulder.

I sent a quick relay to Adam and Trevor, 'I've reached the ending line of Red Team. What's your status?'

Adam said, 'We've yet to start to begin phase three, Trevor's still charging with a group of soldiers that haven't reached the main line. A large group of Apollo's started firing a volley of arrows towards them. Still awaiting for Trevor's lead into our base, but the Apollo guard line is holding strong even for a group of Ares's cabin.'

Biting my lip, I had to act quick if we were to do this correctly. By bringing both flags together at the river we could entice a battle between the teams. Which leads into phase four of the 'Swarm' where we release monsters in the woods that Trevor trapped up. Luckily, Chiron nor Dionysus failed to notice the lack of monsters attacking either teams. This little plan was for a little jokes and a simple test of the camp's abilities as a whole.

'Change of plans, Adam hold your ground as long as you can. I don't want you to attack the Red Team as of yet but keep them in the position as long as possible. Wait for my signal to call a retreat and bring their forces closer to the flag.' Taking a deep breath, I approached towards the boulder still perched on the branches with Trevor's droids close behind me.

"Well, well, well. Look Ally we got ourselves a little runt from the blue team." Below was one of the kids that taught Combat Practice and Theory who was older than me by 3 years. Unlike Luke, the teens in front of me where giants of muscle compared to my child body despite my staggering height.

The older kids paced around the tree I perched on, they glanced up and started to burst in laughter while firing horribly aimed arrows. Milthrilbane was sheathed on my back with the handle pointing to the sky. I equipped my small dagger and started to make my way closer to the ground.

There was only a group of six that I could see, with four boys and two girls. Three of the boys abandoned the standard leather chest plates and helm, but their bodies were still intimidating. The more lanky of the boys was smart enough to wear armor, especially the Hephaestus iron sets based off the Trojan War. The girls were no better than the brutes and chose to wear a lighter leather breast plate and arm guards.

All of them had the celestial bronze training swords, but my perceptive eyesight could see the small cracks and dull edges. I jumped below with a loud gruff and asked, "Wouldn't mind if I went through would you?"

A shook of heads was my reply, 'Of course not, but it was worth a try.' They started to charge at me, with my luck I'd probably be able to knock em out before they remember anything.

Before I started to prepare my attack one of them yelled, "THIS IS PAYBACK FOR THAT CASTELLAN!"

I took a deep breath, holding my left hand to my accursed eyes and whispered, "Release."

All except the lanky one stormed my way, I opened my eyes with a new feel of flowing power. A simple trick I learned along the way, I focused all my will into pools of power around my body. Centering the remaining force into my dagger I sprinted faster than the demigods could comprehend, the shrieks of pain pierced my ears as the thin blade slashed through the layers of their apparel.

The battle was only a blur of lunges and deflections, but to me it was clear as a shining crystal allowing me to unravel their movements in each step. Seconds felt like minutes as I advanced onwards through the group, easily.

Their movements canceled as their entirety crashed to the ground received only by the acknowledgement of small twitches. The iron armor was decorated in deep markings showing the underneath as shards of shattered celestial bronze disseminated into the dirt.

I began to dust myself from the few blood and fragments that dropped along my sweat and cuts. For the most part I had remained unscathed and started to dash with the spare secondary energy that flowed through my body.

Reaching close to the figured stone, I almost jumped out of my cover when my ears quivered from the sudden sound. It was only of the mechanisms that followed me up until now. My eyes drifted back to the target as I checked in with Adam after only five minutes since the last transmission. I almost demanded, 'Status Update.'

'The soldier lines had pressed on ten feet below us. Currently they're using Guerrilla Warfare, leaving Apollo to switch from bows.

Currently we're commencing to go on the offensive.' Adam replied, sending images of their situation.

Trevor jumped into the mental communication, 'I'm still disguised under Red Team, we've been able to push Blue back. News is that we're aiming for a single rush to the right flank circling around the area lead by Clarrisse.'

'Clarrisse? You mean that girl you pranked on our first day?,' I asked curiously. The leaders of the teams by chance to be the two people that Adam and Trevor happened to piss off. An internal facepalm was sneaking its way to me as I reasoned our plan. It would be impossible to tempt a brawl if the two find out that they were part of the process and most likely lead a man hunt against them.

'You bet, most likely we'll be able to push forward soon.' I signed out and proceeded towards the flag. Trevor and Adam agreed to allow Clarrisse to carry the flag towards the river before forcing a switch.

I creeped towards the wall using the secondary energy to jump over the the flag, I knocked the two guards and leaped back over the bushes. I was already speeding towards the extraction point, still as fast as light. Within minutes I was already at the river, but drowsiness swept over once more.

I rested on a tree top shadowing the edge of the river allowing my eyes to situate back to the original state, the secondary energy had ceased and adjusted back to my humane abilities. It always took me a while to correct myself to a slower speed.

My heart rate steadied, my thoughts drowned in emptiness as I occupied myself according to the surroundings. Trees swayed slightly to a cool breeze heading south. The river flowed softly against protruding rocks, silently crashing against the surface.

Concentration broke when Trevor said, 'Dil, we're close by get ready for phase four.'

I hopped down and placed the flag on the riverside in open view. Not to long before the first sign of greek warriors rushed was lead by the inflamed 'Spark Fang' Clarrisse. She stormed pass the branches with the flag proudly behind her in a forceful grip. I watch the fabric flutter back and forth wildly in the wind.

In a wide gesture I plumped myself in front of the red flag, waiting for her to notice. A wide smile decorated on my face when I heard her screech, " HOW DID THAT NOBODY GET OUR FLAG!?"

Not knowing what came over me, I said, "**Na ah uh! Don't step any closer, sweet cheeks**."

'Not again,' I thought, 'Don't start now, please just don't.' My supernatural eye was accompanied by a second persona that dwelled inside me. Invading my thoughts silently and influencing my emotions subtly, this persona was rightfully named Fragment. Unlike a multiple personality disorder, Fragment acted in my intent, but was more open than me.

Simply not amused, I watched Clarrisse roar, "You asshole! I'll rip you to shreds!"

"I wouldn't think about that if I were you." Swinging two swords into her way was my brothers. They crossed edges that dangerously pointed into her neck, realizing her situation Clarrisse cursed.

"What you are you doing, soldier!?" Clarrisse howled viciously, weirdly reminding me of someone. Seeing Trevor's armor, she possible thought that he was on her side. "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME BEAT UP THESE PUNKS?!"

Removing his helmet, Trevor flashed a wild smirk that received an outrageous number of obscenities from Clarrisse. Enjoying the reaction, I had joined in a small laughter with my brothers.

Even if I could stop, I allowed Fragment to say, "**So Toots, what do you say about listening what I have to say now?"**

Grudgingly, she replied, "What is it?" Clarrisse was gripping her empty hand in a fist, almost fighting the urge to strangle the life out of Trevor and Adam, but Adam mostly.

"**You just got to start a small riot and fight against the red team." **I paused and tapped my chin before continuing, "**You can even beat up a 'lil runt named Percy, I'm pretty sure you know him if I remember correctly."**

She snapped in spite when I brought up the name, I nodded knowing I was playing with her right. Holding the flag in hand and then glancing around at Trevor then Adam, she spat, "As much fun as that sounds, what isn't stopping me from winning the game and beating the boy afterwards?"

I had a shit-eating grin out, knowing where she was getting at I snapped my fingers, "**Oh, I knew you would think ahead, maybe Ares's is**_** actually**_** passing on what's left of his intelligence." **Immediately, Adam stole the blue flag from her hand and tossed it across the wide river. "**One I have your flag," **she snarled at me but restrained a little, "**Two you don't have my flag anymore and three what harm could I do, I just want to help you . . in your fun."**

** "**What's the catch?" A bit more lenient to my demands, I called off my brothers.

"**Like I said, I just need you to create a little dispute through a few swings and your part is done." **Nodding in agreement, the rest of the teams, both blue and red, arrived at opposite sides. To my left red team was preparing to charge into an assault before Clarrisse halted their actions. Then to my right, red ran alongside Clarrisse cheering my name.

Chiron galloped preparing to announce the end of the game, but suddenly a howl in the air froze everyone in the tracks. Towards a cliff behind me was a dozen packs of hellhounds standing a flaming glory. 'This wasn't part of the plan, what is happening guys?'

Trevor and Adam looked at me like deer in headlights, Adam replying, 'I don't know! Did one of you guys summon him?!'

'No, did someone in the . . .' Trevor lead on, trying to figure something out.

' I doubt it, we need to regroup and eradicate them, though.' I said standing up and taking Milthrilbane off my back. I started to turn towards the head of the pack as they hopped down. Trevor and Adam appeared beside me, with their weapons prepared.

Adam drew an arrow and started to flare arrows continuously as Trevor fired bullets dancing around the canines. I started clambering through, beheading and decimating in feral.

Not too long, a few campers I knew started to join in, consisting of Luke, Percy, Annabeth and Clarrisse. It was a slaughter as we rampaged into the monsters.

By the time we had eliminated the threat, we were breathless in the scattered dust of hounds. Blood ran down our bodies, luckily the hits we took weren't too deadly, but we were still a little beat up. Speechless once again, I heard someone shout, "It was THEM! They summoned the hellhounds!"

"But they just fought the . . ."

" No! It's them, it was only for show!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!' They started chanting, believing that we were the reason. It always ended up like this, I only saw Chiron coming forward trying to calm the group down.

"Settle down, we know that summoning a monster is against the rules and requires extensive preparation. It's certainly unlikely that the young men are responsible." I was eased a little bit, a bit more when Annabeth started to distracted everyone.

"Chiron look at this, Percy go in the water." Immediately everyone shifted their attention to him, uncertain what was about to come.

Of course, Percy would question about it, "What, why!?"

"Just do it you numb brain," She commanded and instantly he started to saunter into the river. As he started to immerse into the water waist-deep, small trickles of liquid began to move across him like a new skin healing his wounds.

"By the Gods . . ." Chiron gasped in horror, a new light shined from an image of a trident above his head. Kneeling down Chiron chanted, "The bloodline is _**Determined. Poseidon**_- Earth-shaker, Storm-bringer, Lord of Horses. _**Hail**_, Perseus Jackson, Son of The Sea God.

Simultaneously, the campers bowed and cheered, "Hail Perseus Jackson!"

As everyone started to stand up, Chiron began to murmur quietly but my brothers and I clearly heard, "It's impossible . . . unless, no . . .he didn't . . .no shouldn't have broke the oath . . ."

I thought that over. . .a prophecy, a boy who shouldn't be born, and a few empty cabins. Unless I got this wrong, there are a few gods that aren't supposed to have children but one of them just had one. If that's true than only in fiction and movies would allow this same boy to be a chosen one.

My thoughts broke when a beaming illumination glowed by my side. As I glanced, both Adam and Trevor had been claimed immediately after Percy. "These bloodlines have been _**Determined! Athena- **_The Grey-Eyed! _**Hail**_, Adam, Son of the Intelligent Goddess! Once again, Chiron yelled in praise, "_**Ares- **_Bringer of War! _**Hail,**_ Trevor Son of the War God!

Similar to before, everyone kneeled and honored the son's of the opposing gods. Once again, Chiron open his breathe, "Another bloodline has. . ."

I glanced around looking for the sign of a radiant light, looking around there was no child in sight that was being claimed. A swift glance around and I saw Chiron, staring at me with fear struck eyes.

He continued to chant, " . . .been _**Determined. Hades**_- The Rich One, The Unseen One, Lord of the Dead! _**Hail**_, Dillon son of the Dead God!"

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom: Well that was lovely, I'm still getting you, for the beginning Dil.<strong>

**Dillon: *smiles deviously* Hey I'm not the one that didn't upload fast enough!**

**Freedom: You KNOW I had school!**

**Adam & Trevor: Mhmm. . .**

**Freedom: Not you guys, too! D:**

**On a side note, it may seem like I'm over-powering Dillon, but remember he's from the Naruto World so of course he's gonna get a few powers. Plus, just because he gets a few perks doesn't mean he's invincible.**

**I hope you guys, have a lovely day!**

**Well, I'll see you guys again! And remember with badass power comes a chance for greatness!**


	5. Glimpse into the Past

**Hey, I'm back! I've noticed that some people were a little confused about why this was a crossover.**

**Hopefully, this chapter explains what happened and apologizes if its short, I've just been really busy (yeah I know, an excuse you have heard before).**

**I have just been battling between school work and work for an academy that I really wanted to get to.**

**If there are any questions, just ask or review about what mistakes I've made or what you think I've been missing. **

**At the end of the chapter, I'll explain a bit better on the flow of this events and give a better insight on what's to come.**

**I don't own anything and such so on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

**Camp HalfBlood**

Paralyzed in sweat, the campers started to register the knowledge much to Dillon's terror. An unnerving chill unfurled through the crowd as they silently acknowledged Dillon's presence as a threat. Weaving into the young boy's mind was a familiar feeling of isolation, once more.

The somewhat peace-like presence was broken by a small slender child who's soft words slowly transformed to a throat-trembling scream, " It was him, the boy with the weird eyes beat up Ally and the others! His weird powers allowed him to be invisible and pummel them unconscious, it's no surprise that . . . that . . . _**MONSTER **_is the Son of the Forbidden!"

' I'm not a monster, I'm perfectly normal like everyone else . . .' Dillon silently soothed himself from within his thoughts, trying to remain calm and collected. Straightaway, Adam and Trevor were arguing for their older brother's defense, but the phenomenon Fragment was too influential and needed to act. "**Fool! It was not invisibility, but merely speed. So what if I'm the son of some dead guy, YOU GOT A PROBLEM?!"**

His words spat in ferocity trying to express his plight but yet again the boy was misunderstood by everyone's ignorant fear . The crowd slowly continued to rejected Dillon's protests with their own objections out of misplaced logic and reasoning, "Oh YEAH! I saw you trying to behead Clarrisse!"

"**Ha! You think I was the one that wielded the blade, such INCOMPETENCE. You are all the same, Ares's children!"**Intensity brewed, especially of the previously said cabin who was all too ready to fight for their namesake.

Words exchanged back and forth between campers and the mere child. Not long before it had risen to swords drawn, a few lunges aimed to Dillon that was being constantly deflected by Adam and Trevor. Chiron's command for tranquility fell on deaf ears as chaotic brawls were settled across the creek.

The situation did not dread upon the child of Hades, but escalated to which the cabins were on each others ends due to snappy remarks. The turmoil didn't turn for the better, especially by Clarrisse's comment directed to Dillon, "You got your little battle, huh?"

Annabeth perked up and said, "What do you mean? We both KNOW that he didn't do this!"

"Oh please, that runt wished for this and he got it. Now everyone knows he's just another lackey of Hades and deserves what he gets." Clarrisse finished with a scoff, she didn't really have any evil ambitions towards Dillon, but the Spark Fang didn't like anyone who humiliates her.

"That's enough Clarrisse! Anyone could have summoned the hell hounds." Ironically, Annabeth was backing him up without any avail, unknown to the circumstances previously.

'None of this was my initial doing, the hellhounds were simply a coincidence.' Dillon slowly whispered to himself, calming both Fragment and himself. The well-known uneasiness that always swarmed by a horde of loathing faded from his mind. Slowly Dillon spoke, but with an untroubled demeanor of his own accord, "She's right this was to my wishes, but its time for us to stop it."

Slightly confused by the term of 'us', Dillon started to breath slowly before inhaling deeply and walking towards the front of the crowd. His eyes drifted upon the current situation, camper against camper, cabin against cabin.

Several of the Ares's cabin started to rile up only to be pushed back by some of the other campers. Apollo's archery force was already aiming shots after one of Clarrisse's lapdogs yelled, "We ain't no Athena's but at least our Pa isn't no _SLEAZY SUN-RIDER! _I bet the chariot isn't the only thing he rides till sundown!"

"Oh YA! Who's dad beats off to violence than actually touching the Goddess of Beauty, herself?!" Small snickers got the better of few cabins excluding the Ares's and Athena's, who's 'all so great knowledge' could come up with a better comeback. Further half-assed retorts crossed the creek including several cabins to turn on each other.

In a combine effort, Fragment and Dillon shouted in a throaty growl fighting between their voices, "ENO**UGH! You usel**ess campe**rs have the insolent minds of your parents!" **The crowd was speechless in the sudden outburst, Dillon's mind settling and spoke, "Disappointing is what you are, simply quarreling their squabbles whilst fighting for honor of their praise that holds no meaning. If words of ridicule could easily set this camp against themselves, then the monsters have already won and maybe for once the Gods will gain some wisdom."

They started to consider his words as Chiron began to announce the conclusion of Capture the Flag to Athena. Cheers sparked a new atmosphere with all previous spite forgotten. The blue team started to prepare for tonight's celebration in seven hours.

This didn't bother Clarrisse a bit, but not wanting to look weak she started to harass a harsher training regime on her cabin. Annabeth's cabin began to surround Percy for his brave fight that must have taken place back at the blue base hill. Dillon observed their interactions, especially of the young Head Counselors of the cabins.

"So, Chiron said we're moving out of our cabins. . ." Adam stated as he strolled next to Dillon and Trevor who was still pondering in their thoughts. "No more tight spaces . . ."

"No more of those gir-" Trevor started dreamingly only to be elbowed by Adam. "I mean, er, no more of those annoying squealers."

Adam asked slowly, " Wait . . . aren't you too young to even be thinking like a pervert?"

"What do you mean? As young hormonal teenagers, it's perfectly healthy to be pondering on the outer makings of the female body." He answered in a deadpan tone, Trevor's face blank and focused elsewhere.

Adam hesitated slightly and stated, "Teenagers, we look like eleven year olds. So either, someone in the Hermes's cabin decided to give you quite welcoming lesson or you were a pervert in your last life."

"Pervert? I'm just admiring the lovely figures of my fellow campers."

"Admiring!? You're openly ogling and fondling them with your eyes. Geez, I hope there aren't any anti-pervert women from our past or else you would get a whopping." Adam paused for a second and nodded, "Scratch that, I hope we know women like cause I can't wait to see you get your ass handed to you on a nice platter of smacking."

"You wound me brother, to think that this is where your trust lies," Trevor said in mock hurt. " There's more to me than being a potential womanizer. I'm simply more than a Casanova out to leech on the women, right Dil? Im not a skirt-chaser, I'm an Engineer! There's not only a ladykiller here, but a creator! A builder! A designer! A developer! A . . . a . . ."

" . . . playboy . . ." Dillon still engrossed in the still realization of his lineage. The boys unconsciously walked out of the creek and back into the main grounds of the camp. Their conversation took place by a small pine tree near the entrance.

"Yeah! I'm a playboy! Wait . . . what?" Trevor preached after Dillon's little mumble, luckily for him no one was around enough to hear but the brothers.

Adam was rolling around in howls of laughter as Trevor sneered at him in his own mistake being realized. "Oh boy, you _are_a playboy! Good one Dil!"

"Yeah . . ." Dillon continued to mutter in a trance, barely aware of the conversation while Trevor gave him the evil eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

Hours passed by as small talk brought the brothers in a connection lost in the last few days. Dillon remained in the tendrils of the forest lying against the hardened bark of pine trees, cabinless. The other two were in the moments of moving what little belongings they contained to their different cabin.

Dinner was slowly ending, the light's glistening low fading into the gloom leaving Dillon in complete shadows. Only the simple thoughts and urges of slumber could overtake him in the lousy orange sleeping bag that Luke was able to gift him before leaving.

"**Wakey, wakey, Spikes." **A voice beckoned, a flash of beating illuminance showing through the dim surroundings calling him freely. "**It seems our hero finally graces me with his presence."**

Dillon found himself floating in the abyss, unknowing of the correct direction. "Where am I?"

"**Always, "Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? How is this even possible! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT WOULD HAPPEN!" I swear all of you are the same." **The light had flashed and transformed into a form of a man, who very much like Chiron, had a scraggly beard and brown hair with age that wore on his eyes like a heart on a sleeve. **"To put it simply, welcome to the Domain of Between, it's fairly similar to Limbo except you're not dead."**

"Wait, dead?! What were you saying about that part in the middle?" Dillon asked nervously, the man dismissing him before continuing on.

**"Hush, we have a limited time and there's a lot of places we have to go. To answer any questions, my name is Hashi and to put it in a calmly matter, you're not supposed to be here. Now come my boy, there's a lot to be revealed." **

The now known Hashi began to stroll down a glowing path that slowly lead to a huge Gate. The door was double the size of the man who stood quite a staggering 4 feet over Dillon. Mahogany wood barred the door, chains and locks decorated the lumber like clothes.

"What is this, Hashi?" Dillon followed closely to him, standing at the side observing the strange object.

Hashi was silent as he started to glance around the door, taking in the tough latches that were bolted into the timber closely shut. His voice spoke when he finally gave up and said, **"This is the first of many doors, this one is known as Remnants. Before we can unlock this door, you must understand your situation."**

Dillon nodded slightly, still hesitant with the oddity of the situations. "Tell me, then."

**"I am Hashi, the guardian of the Bridge. It is my job to oversee the little things that pass through the Domain of Between and into the dimensions. These "things" range from little objects to items the sizes of airplanes." **Hashi paused as he took a glance at Dillon, looking straight into his eyes. Dillon motioned for him to go on, **"What causes these "Movings" as we call them is the point where two points in the Field emit enough power to create a connection. The connection is like a tunnel that travels one point to the other, sometimes even strong enough to cross dimensions."**

"You mentioned a power, but how could items transfer like you said?"

**"Sometimes, humans pass of a wisp of their faint power unto the object. As I was saying, there was a situation that created this tunnel for you and your brothers." **Hashi was made sure to slowly explain his knowledge to the boy, only going into the bare minimum of specifics. **"After taking a peak into your memory, my belief is that the anger of the Gods matched the exact amount of power that you and your brothers leaked. "**

Dillon soaked the information easily, instantly comprehending the details."You keep saying power, what exactly do you mean?"

Hashi was quick to reply, **"It ranges between the simple power of life to even the magic of the Dimension. My apologies, but it is just inexplicably until experienced. The power was not sufficient for the complete transfer and resulted in the lockdown of your memory."**

"So to say, because the power emitted was balanced it allowed passage into this dimension, but along the travel we couldn't complete the course and our minds were made up for it?" Dillon concluded uncertainly.

**"Precisely, since knowledge is power, everything except the minimum of memory and instinct was taken. That is where this door comes in, technically speaking your past wasn't necessarily withdraw." **Hashi took a moment to find the right words before continuing. **"Your mind was plainly overlooked, but due to a possibility of breakdown the things that were looked over was subconsciously sealed."**

Hashi strolled towards the door, grasping the locks in hand and started to twirl the metal in hand. Dillon spoke softly, "So how do we open the lock?"

**"It's clear, we don't."** Dillon had a look of bewilder on his face as Hashi started to slightly knock on the lock, a small spark each time he hit it. **"You're going to remember that's how."**

* * *

><p>He walked towards the boy and set his palms on the temples of Dillon's head. Slowly, Dillon felt a warm sensation electrify and slipping into a fatigue.<p>

"Sassukkeee!" A boy in the most bizarre of clothing dashed at the speed of light across a landscape of woodlands. Dillon stood transparent in the branches gazing at the boy with spiky blond hair and sun-kissed skin.

The blond followed another of raven hair and a robe that barely attached to his body. They had reached an open field that lead to a strange arranges of rocky mountains and waterfalls. The boys turned to each other in a conflict of small explosions and moves that could only ever be magic.

Suddenly, in one final effort, the raven boy pierced the blond in a finally movement through the chest in a deadly attack. The feeling was recognized to Dillon as he insensibly ran his hand over his heart.

**"I see you discovered the first lock of the Door. Tell me what have you learned, Dillon?" **Hashi emerged from the air, particles combining into his figure.

"Do you think . . . it's possible?" Dillon was puzzled, he was in disbelief. Much like Percy, Dillon didn't want to believe it was true.

**"That is indeed you, in this dimension." **

Dillon speculated a bit and asked, "Is Trevor. . .?"

**"The boy with black hair? Indeed, he is Trevor-" **he only started to say.

Dillon was frantic as he started to piece everything together, short recollections of Sasuke's, no, Trevor's defection and betrayal. It all came in an overflow of feelings as Dillon was conflicted between the thought of trusting him or even standing by the very friend who had the intent to ill him. In the moment, Dillon bursted, " You don't think he can remember, right? That Trevor would try to kill me again? I mean we're not even in the same dimension anymore."

Hashi shook his head slightly, understanding Dillon's distress and fear. Even peeking at what history was accessible was too gruesome for Hashi to digest. **"For now my advice is to not think about it and simply go on as you have before. I warn you, young one, there are others who shall appear before you, whether it be of your past or this dimension's present, do not stray from your path. Even the Deity despise my presence in your intangible collections, farewell."**

Dillon watched Hashi slowly vanish into the fading backgrounds. In the last moments, he turned and changed. The once old figure was replaced by a young man who was dressed in a mask and war gear. Vest and stacks of pockets adorned his body with slim pants and foot sandals. In a last goodbye, Hashi gave an eye smile and turned into the darkness in one last moment before he ceased from view.

* * *

><p><strong>So, in essence, Dillon and Trevor (Naruto and Sasuke) are forced into a new reality alongside Adam who's Naruto World Identity or NWI will be revealed later on. The way their dimensions are connected is because Chakra and the Godliness equal in power and allows a passage way for the Naruto-verse people. Since Godliness is more potent and precise, in this story the Naruto-verse people are the only ones allowed to pass through, this far. <strong>

**The reason why Dillon, Trevor and Adam don't look like their Naruto-verse characters is because during the "Movings" Kurama's energy was dried out and created a few 'tweaks' in them. Kurama will be included, but let's just he'll be regenerating until I see fit.**

**For now, I won't call Dillon and Trevor, Naruto and Sasuke, until the Identity Crisis Arc (My own little idea) comes in a whole lot of the next chapters. So they'll remain the Tad Bit brothers until further notice and I hope that clears up any misconceptions. **

**Please pm me or review if any questions rise or you're puzzled on my ideas.**

**Sorry for the long AU, and remember with gre-**

**No . . . I need a better farewell saying. I'll decide that later, but for now.**

**~Ciao Freedom.**


End file.
